


You're a work of art (and you're details captivate me)

by burntoashes



Series: Kpop stuff [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: They get together.Nothing changes, they're still Soojin and Shuhua, warm and cold, and this brings a feeling of disappointment to Shuhua
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Kpop stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	You're a work of art (and you're details captivate me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and not edited in the slightest but here, have this thing that I wrote in under fives minutes  
> also don't mind the title, I really didn't want to look for anything better

They get together.

Not much changes- Soojin is still cold on camera with only small breaths of warmth slipping through and Shuhua is still overly affectionate, clinging to Soojin at every possible moment- and a vague sense of disappointment stirs at this revelation. Shuhua thought something would change, but they still go to events, radio show and performances, still sit next to each other and still play the perfect idols they pretend to be. 

This particular performance had been a bad one. She had fumbled the lyrics and was a beat behind on the dance, throwing her off for the rest of it. As she stepped off the stage and headed towards the waiting rooms, she could feel her brains hopelessly trying to figure how noticeable her mistakes were. 

The camera is soon following them once they enter their waiting room and she desperately wants to hide from it, but she knows that their fans, bless them, would easily pick up on it if she wasn’t there. So she closes her eyes briefly and takes a deep breath, willing her tears not to fall. 

Soojin catches her eye from across the room and walks over as soon as she notices the sheen of water in them. Their hands link and Shuhua grips onto it, too tight, she knows, but Soojin says nothing, only brushing her thumb over Shuhua’s knuckles. 

The tender action calms her slightly, but she’s still definitely not ready for the camera that is rapidly approaching them. It arrives before she’s ready for it and she freezes, looking at the floor and trying to fix a smile on her face. 

Soojin steps slightly in front of her and Shuhua breathes a sigh of relief, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Soojin’s waist and bury her head into her shoulder. Soojin doesn’t make a move to push her away and quickly starts talking about the performance, slipping in a small mention of how tired Shuhua is from trying her best for the fans. 

Shuhua thanks all the Gods she can think of that she fell for the one in the group with braincells and squeezes Soojin tighter. She takes in Soojin’s relaxed stance, casual and not at all stiff, her hand resting on Shuhua’s and the soft kiss on her forehead as soon as the camera moves on. 

Shuhua knows Soojin and she knows that these subtle changes, the less noticeable affection, are worth more to her than any bold confession could ever be, and she knows that things have changed, and they couldn’t have changed in a better way.


End file.
